


My Other Reason:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys Kissing, Children, Confession, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e14 Hana I WaʻIa (Scandal), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Secret Crush, Sunsets, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny tells the other reason why he is happy to stay in Hawaii, What does Steve say to that?**Author’s Note: This is based on the episode,Scandal, Read & Enjoy!!!*





	My Other Reason:

*Summary: Danny tells the other reason why he is happy to stay in Hawaii, What does Steve say to that?*

 

*Author’s Note: This is based on the episode, **_Scandal_** , Read & Enjoy!!!*

 

After they had their beers with the Governor, Denning left them alone to their privacy, so they can celebrate their success, Commander Steve McGarrett said this to his partner, after a couple of minutes of silence. “I am really glad that you are staying, Danno, Things wouldn’t be the same without you”, as he was drinking his last beer.

 

“I am really glad that I am staying too, I couldn’t imagine doing something else”, Danny said with a smile. He looked at Steve fondly, & said, “There is another reason, Besides my monkey,” He went closer to his super seal, as he said this.

 

“What is it, Danno ?”, Steve asked, as he already knew what the answer was, The Loudmouth Detective said, “You, You are my reason, I had a crush on you, & fell in love with you”, He pulled him in, & kissed him passionately, & full of desire. Steve smiled, as he broke the kiss, saying this to him, as a response.

 

“You are mine too, Danno, I love you so much, You & Grace makes me so happy”, The Five-O Commander said, as he confessed to his new lover, “I am glad, Steve”, The Blond said, & they shared one more kiss, & they watch the sun setting down in the horizon.

 

The End.


End file.
